Back to the Beginning
by Lady and Sorrow
Summary: The first official story by Long lost sorrow and lyokolady! Jamie and Genevieve are two sisters just starting to go to Kadic. With one completely anitsocial and the other more shy that deer, it's a wonder where they'll fit in.
1. Chapter 1: Invisible

_Her you go…The very first story featuring lyokolady and Long lost sorrow…(that's me writing, by the way) So…Hope y'all like it! (You'd better, or I'm coming after you with a sword/knife/bow and arrow/katana! Lol, j/k!)

* * *

_

**Invisible**

"I said pay attention to me, Genevieve," my mother instructs in the front seat. I roll my eyes and bury my head deeper in my book. What's the point of listening to her when all she's going to do is lecture me?

Sometimes, I just don't understand why she even bothers. She should know by now that I never really listen to her; she's far too full of herself.

So I started to read Poe's 'The Raven' while my overpowering mother in the front seat drawled on and on about proper etiquette. Beside me, my little sister, Jamie slept on my shoulder. Our dad wasn't here at the minute, as he had forgotten to get up this morning. Again.

But at least he'd miss us, unlike our mom. Well, that is, if he remembered we were gone. You see, our dad has a very bad memory…I can't remember one time I've ever told him something when he hasn't forgotten it.

Well, there was the time in third grade when he ducked and the car was headed for him…But that was pretty much it.

Oops. Mother had stopped talking and I hadn't responded. We were all in for it now.

"Genevieve! Are you even listening to a word I'm saying? You do know this is for your own good. Genevieve, answer me!" I roll my eyes and turn the page silently.

"I don't understand how I could've raised such an arrogant child…" she starts. I snap my book shut loudly.

"Gee, I wonder who I could've possibly gotten it from. It sure is a mystery to me!" I snap at her. I can see her hands tighten on the steering wheel.

"You are just as bad as your half-wit father, I do not get you. You're so antisocial and depressed, sometimes I wonder if I should send you to one of those institutes for the mentally insane."

"Well, I'm sure they'd be more caring than you could ever possible be."

"I keep you and your sister fed, put a roof over your heads and what do I get? Rudeness and insults! Such horrible ways to torture a poor, innocent woman!" I snort and open my book again. She's so delusional sometimes, it's sad.

She thinks she's some kind of saintly, innocent, vindicated mother when all she really is is a woman who needs professional help. In my opinion, anyway. Jamie stirs beside me and yawns. Then, she sits up and smiles at me slightly. I smile at her and get back to my book.

Obviously, Mother isn't in the mood to argue any longer as she sits in silence for the rest of the ride to our new boarding school.

You see, neither me nor my sister have ever been to a boarding school before. Disciplinary schools, yes. Private schools, yes. Never boarding schools, though. This is an all-time low, even for her. I feel especially bad for Jamie, though. She's so shy, I'm scared she'll have a hard time at the new school. When people get to know her, she's such a wonderful person, but she's so horribly shy near anyone new.

I, on the other hand, couldn't care less what people think of me. I'd just sit around and read most of the time, but if it weren't for Jamie, I'd do it all the time. Excluding the essential things, of course. Like eating. And sleeping. And getting more books, of course. That's definitely one of the essentials.

We pull up in front of the school. I have to admit it, it doesn't look like much. Just another tall, brick building. Prep school. Ugh. I let my gaze sweep over the schoolyard.

A girl with bright red hair and another girl with cornrows are pestering a preppy-looking girl with black hair.

A boy wearing all purple, a boy in green, a nerdy looking boy in way too small khaki capris, a Japanese girl in all black and a naïve-looking girl with bright pink hair were all standing around a bench, staring at a computer.

A boy in red and black was leaning up against a wall, writing something on a piece of paper.

A flock of girls stood on the side of the grounds, staring at the boy in green and visibly giggling.

I roll my eyes. This is what I have to deal with. Fabulous. Just fabulous. Don't you just love cliques?

Mother opens the door and steps out. I sigh deeply and open my door, Jamie following meekly behind me. She hates it when I fight with Mother.

My guess on Mother would be that she'll just dump us here on the outskirts of this idiotic school I don't want to go to. That's just who she is. I mean, what with being the huge amazing businesswoman she is…

Sure enough, here she goes.

"I'm sorry, kids, but I have an appointment at one and it's," she pauses to check her clock, "Eleven thirty. Have fun!" she leaps back into the car and drives away. I shake my head at the retreating back of her convertible and look at Jamie.

"Come on, Jamie, I'll be right here for you."

We walk to a huge building that's probably where the main office is and go through the doors. A receptionist is sitting behind a big desk in the corner. She smiles at us and waves us into the office behind her. I pull Jamie into the office after me and we stand there, staring at the back of a red, leather superfluous-looking chair as the man sitting in it talks on a telephone. Finally, he stops talking and we hear a slight tap as he hits the 'end' button.

"Are you the new students?"

_No we're the crew of the Titanic…Duh, idiot! _

"Yes, sir," I say aloud. He spins around and sets the phone down with a click.

"Well, splendid, your schedules are here," he tells us and hands us our schedules. I take them and hand Jamie hers. She smiles back at me nervously and I grin at her. The principal gives a weak smile and puts his glasses on.

"You two have been put in the same room…Here are your keys to the dorm room…Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to," he opens the daily paper and ignores us. I stand slowly, just in case he decides to keep talking to me. He doesn't. I head for the door, Jamie right behind me.

"So…Where's the dorm?" Jamie asks me quietly. I hand her a map I took from the principal's desk and she gazes at it for a second. Then, she takes off to the right. I follow her around the corner to a huge brick building. She stops short in her tracks and I stare.

"This is the hugest building I've ever seen," she says, her voice holding shock and awe. I grin at her.

"Race you up the stairs?" she smiles at me.

"You know I'll win." I smile back. We tease each other like this constantly when there's no one around.

Let me explain. I'm extremely anti-social. It's not that I hate people, it's just that they can be s irritating sometimes. I prefer to sit and read by myself or listen to music. It's way comforting and soothing.

My anti-social-ness might also have something to do with the fact that I have a horrible temper. It takes me a while to lose it, but after that…Well, let's just say I've lost a lot of friends that way.

But I've always had Jamie. She may be quiet, but she's a great listener. She's always there when you need her and is definitely the best friend I've ever had. That might be because we're only a year apart.

I put one of my feet behind the other in anticipation of the race. We are pretty evenly matched, so these races can get pretty heated.

"On your mark…Get set…GO!" I yell. We both take off, reaching the doors at the same time and sprint up the stairs to the floor. She gets ahead of me and I attempt to speed up. Mistake.

Bad mistake.

I slip slightly and lose my balance. A door opens in front of me, revealing a bright-pink haired girl. I barrel directly into her and knock her over. Jamie skids to a stop and turns the same shade of pink as the girls' hair for me. I groan and roll over to get up. The girl looks mildly surprised to have just been knocked over by someone she doesn't know. I feel my cheeks heat up.

"I'm so sorry, It was an accident…" I hear myself say. The girl smiles brightly and waves her hand.

"No, it's all right. It was my fault for not paying attention when I opened the door." I blink at her. That made absolutely no sense, but there wasn't any sarcasm in her voice, so I suppose she just meant well.

"Um…Thanks…I'm Genevieve, by the way. Me and Jamie just got here." The girl blinks at me.

"Who?" I turn to point at Jamie, only to find she's not there.

"Um…My sister, Jamie. She must have gone to our room already. Oh, well." The girl stands and brushes herself off. I jump up.

"Sorry again." She shrugs.

"These things happen all the time. I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Um…Okay…" I say, losing my train of thought. Great. The first day of school, and I've already bodily harmed one of the students.

I just can't wait until class starts.

* * *

So…There you go. Review. 


	2. Chapter 2: Purple Boy

_A/N READ: Okay...in case you peeps didn't know...last chapter the lovely Long lost sorrow wrote it and this chapte it is me, lyokolady! We also switch writing with our characters. Last chappie you got a taste of Genevieve. This chapter you get to meet the inner workings of Jamie. And the chapters will switch like that from now on. So read and review! _

Chapter 2: Purple Boy

Waking up early first thing without knowing anyone but your sister isn't a good feeling. Genevieve was my best friend, but she was a year older than me and we are going to have separate classes. I might have to talk to people and let's just say I'm not very eloquent.

"Jamie, are you up?" a groggy Genevieve calls to me from her bed. I was already dressed. I wait for my sister until she's ready and then we head outside. Classes started at nine so we decided to wander around.

A girl gives us a weird look as she walks by. A boy passes and gives that same strange look. I was used to it by now. My sister, being a rebel, has blue hair. I hate and love that hair at the same time. It separates us since we look almost identical with the same ocean eyes and tan skin but it attracts attention too and working with people I didn't know isn't something I'm good at.

We walk into the cafeteria grab our trays and find a seat in the back of the large room.

"So what are your classes again, Jamie?" Genevieve asks.

"I don't know who any of the teachers are. I don't even know where to go," I reply truthfully, passing her my schedule.

"Ah…Mrs. Hertz…hm, I heard a bunch of kids mentioning her. Maybe I can find someone to help you," Genevieve suggests thoughtfully, looking at the paper.

"Um…can't we just find the classes after breakfast?" I ask.

"You need to get _some_ friends," Genevieve counters.

I sigh. I just can't fight with her right now. Not when I need her most. I look out the window as my sister buries herself into another one of Poe's famous works. Those same groups were spread around again. Which one would I fit in?

"Hey there, are you guys new?" I look up, startled to see a boy with blonde hair and a…purple spot in it? What the heck? In fact he's dressed in all purple! What boy wears purple?

Genevieve looks up, does a quick survey of the boy and dips her head back to reading. I don't say anything. What if I say something stupid?

"Uh…are you deaf too?" the boy pressures.

Genevieve's eyebrow twitches.

"Well if you girls don't want to talk-"

"Look, Purple Boy," Genevieve turns fiercely towards him. "We don't have to talk to you if we don't want to! Can't you see that I am busy reading and that Jamie is busy looking out the window? Now please, leave! Let us go back to our exciting lives in peace!"

The boy stares at us for a moment before he shrugs and walks away. I wince and turn to her. "Must you be so cruel to the lowly?"

Genevieve lets out a chuckle. "You weren't talking, he wasn't leaving, I had to do something."

We look at each other and burst out laughing. It's times like these that I'm most grateful for my sister.

After eating we stand and begin to wander. We eventually find all of our classes and start towards the courtyard when the bell rings.

"See you, okay?" Genevieve asks.

I nod and give her a wave letting her know I would be fine. I was shy but I wasn't afraid. I start through the courtyard and am standing in the middle of it when I realize I forgot where to go. I look around and see no one. Help me please…

"Hey, are you lost?" I turn around to see Purple Boy. He looks surprised to see me at first and then a grin folds onto his face. He has a nice smile…

"Ah, Quiet Girl," he says. "So I'm going to assume you're lost since you probably won't talk to me right?"

I can't help but crack a smile. Boys and their evil ways…

"So where's your first class, Quiet Girl?" he asks.

"It's Mrs. Hertz," I say.

The purple boy laughs. "Ah, so she speaks!"

"Yes," I say. "Now do you know where her room is? We're going to be late."

The boy grins. "Late is the best way to come! Besides, you and I both have an excuse!"

I cock my head for a minute as he begins to walk away and then I run after him. "What's your excuse?"

"Escorting the new girl," he replies simply.

"Oh…" I'm not big on conversation with new people...er…people that I met who are new to me…or…nevermind.

"So what's your name anyways?" he asks, looking at me. He has blue eyes. Wow…they're so pretty. They really stand out against the purple and the rest of his hair…blonde. Wonder if it's natural?

"Hello?" Oops. I'm trying to get my first friend and I can't even pay attention to what he's saying.

"Uh…Jamie. My name's Jamie," I say. Oh no…I'm blushing. I can feel it. Stupid cheeks…stop!

"That's a nice name," the boy replies sheepishly. Guess he realized I was staring at him. Why did he pay attention? Why couldn't he be one of those guys who NEVER paid attention to girls?

I need conversation. I remember where the class is now. "You know, I remember where to go now…you don't have to walk me there."

"Why? You'd rather not walk with me?" the boy asks.

Oh no…not the direction I had meant to take. He sounds teasing but you never can tell. "Of course not! I like walking with you but…won't you get in trouble?"

"Nah…I have Mrs. Hertz's class too," the boy says with a lazy shrug.

"So what's your name anyway?" I ask.

"Odd," he replies. He looks expectantly at me for some reason.

"Hm…Odd. That's an "odd" name," I say. Odd laughs and nods, as if satisfied.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"What was what for?" Odd replies.

"Nodding?"

"Ah…you see anytime I have ever met someone they always crack a joke about my name," Odd says with a grin. "I was wondering what kind of joke you would make."

I blush again. Darn those cheeks. "I'm sorry if I offended you!"

Odd laughs. "Nah, I'm used to it! Oh, here's the room."

I do my best and manage to give him a real smile. Why can't I smile like real people? We walk into the room and Odd takes his seat next to THE most adorable boy I have ever seen! He has the hair, the cool boy pose and the expression…wonder when I'll ever get the nerve to talk to him.

Suddenly I realize I am the center of attention. Oh no…

"And it appears we have a new student, class," a woman with gray hair speaks from behind the desk. "What is your name?"

"Uh…I'm Jamie," I reply.

"Pardon?" The woman, whom I assume is Mrs. Hertz, asks again.

"She said her name was Jamie," Odd says much louder than I could ever go.

The teacher shoots Odd a look. "Thank you for that Mr. Della Robbia but next time, let's have Ms. Jamie speak for herself."

"Yes, ma'am," Odd replies with a salute. I stifle a giggle. I hate giggling. No way am I letting some boy get me started on it.

"Elizabeth raise your hand," Mrs. Hertz says.

I look to wear to the person to see the preppy girl that had been harassing the two younger girls yesterday. Oh boy…

"Jamie, take your seat with Elizabeth," Mrs. Hertz says.

Odd groans appreciatively. That makes me feel so much better…not.

I sit down next to her and she faces me quickly. "Okay, Jamie. Here are the rules. I am the leader of this school. My daddy is the principal so don't even think about messing with me, got it?"

I nod. Why did I nod? I am so pathetic…

"Next thing, you see that boy over there?" I look and want to pound my fists on the table. She was pointing to Mr. Beautiful. She turns back to me. "He's mine so paws off."

I glare at her but don't say anything. Where was Genevieve when I needed her? Sometimes I wish I _were_ her! She could stand up for herself…

"And now for the final rule," Elizabeth says. She begins to pick at her nails. "Since you're new I'm going to make an offer you can't refuse. You can be my, right-hand girl in this group I have. I usually don't offer up positions to any random person so bear well what your answer will be."

"It's a surprise you don't offer up positions to any random person, Sissy!" We look over to see Mr. Beautiful speaking with Odd laughing next to him. "After all that club you say has…no members?"

Elizabeth clenches her fists. "Oh, hush Ulrich! I have plenty of positions filled! Just because you don't know who they are…"

"I'm sure I wouldn't spread it around if I joined your club," Odd says with a smirk. Mr. Beau-Ulrich breaks out into laughter.

Elizabeth glowers at them. "Shut up you scrawny little boy! As for you…" She turns to Ulrich. "I was wondering Ulrich dear…would you mind helping me study later on?"

"And try to prove the impossible?" Ulrich laughs. "That Sissy Delmas can actually learn something?"

"Yeah!" Odd jumps in. "Maybe if we can get her to read she'll actually take a hint about leaving you alone!"

Elizabeth sniffs and digs into her work. I let out a laugh that had wanted to come out before and she glares at me. I shrug. "So much for him being yours, eh?"

With a groan, the poor girl returns to her work. Ulrich and Odd are still snickering in their chairs and I can't help but let my smile spread a little. This was fun.

The rest of class was pretty much uneventful. In fact, the rest of my classes until lunch were pretty uneventful. I have my whole schedule with Ulrich and Odd…and some boy named Jeremie that odd mentioned and a girl who I recognized as the same one that had bumped into my sister yesterday.

I grab my lunch tray and look for Genevieve. I was excited to tell her that I might actually have a friend. I mean…Odd wasn't officially my friend…and neither was Ulrich but I could still let her know that I had talked to someone. And a boy nonetheless!

I find her sitting at the back in the same spot as this morning.

"Hey there!" I grin at her.

She looks up and raises a brow at me. "Cheery much?"

"Yeah…guess what?" I ask her.

She sighs and sets down her book, trying to look uninterested. I know her, though. She's interested. "What?"

"I actually talked to someone," I say.

Genevieve looks at me, surprised. "Wow…who?"

"A boy…" I say twiddling my fingers. Shouldn't have said that. Here it comes…

"Jamie…boys are rotten scum that mess up your brain. Couldn't you have talked to a girl?"

"I know but I was lost and he sort of helped me get to the class…and in class too," I say with a smile.

Genevieve sighs and was about to speak when I see Odd coming towards us with Aelita. Ulrich, Jeremie and that same tall Japanese girl that was with them this morning were all looking towards us from their table.

"Hi Genevieve," Aelita says.

I look to my sister, confused. Then I remember Aelita had bumped into her so they were bound to have shared names.

Genevieve nods at Aelita and studies the rest.

"Uh…sorry to interrupt you guys but we were wondering if Jamie could sit with us," Odd says with a smile.

I turn red. Stupid, stupid cheeks. I look at my sister who gives me a whatever look. I know she's fine with me going as long as there are girls around.

Suddenly I feel bad. I can't leave my sister alone. She's my best friend! Even though she's got the toughest backbone I've ever seen and would probably be okay, Ican't leave her!

"Um…Odd…" I begin. I suck with words.

Odd cocks his head at me and then grins. "That's okay. You can stay! Just come whenever you want!"

And with that he and his group troop off to their table. I wanted to go but I want to stay with my sister more. Besides, I'm the shy one…Genevieve was the one who was supposed to land friends before me!

"You could've gone," Genevieve says once they've gone.

"No…I really don't want to…" I say.

"Sure you do," Genevieve looks at me.

"No-"

"Go," Genevieve says, flicking her hands at me.

"Um…" I really didn't want to go now. I would feel stupid after the fact, sitting down once the others have already begun.

"Genevieve?" We both look up to see a guy my sister's age in black and red. A chain loop was at his hip and boots were on his feet. His black hair was messy and he kind of reminded me of that girl sitting with the others.

I look to my sister whose face turns a shade darker but not noticeable to anyone who doesn't know her. I wish I blushed as discreetly as her.

"Yes?" Genevieve asks. Her voice is strong and steady but I know she's feeling a bit uneasy.

"I was wondering if we can study together later. I was going to study with a friend but she's busy. And I know you're new…so…" the boy trails of and I raise both of my brows (not possessing that evil talent of raising one) at my sister.

"Uh…maybe," was her epic reply.

The boy nods and then notices me. "Uh…hi. You must be Jamie. Genevieve mentioned you." He extends a hand. "I'm William. Pleasure."

I shake his hand and he walks off. "Genevieve…?"

She groans and buries herself in her book. "Don't say a word."

I smile. "So guys are rotten scum that mess up your brain, eh?"

Genevieve snorts from behind her book. "Yes, they are."


	3. Chapter 3: Raindrops on Roses

_Hello, dear readers. How are you this fine day? Yes, I did have an amazing amount of coffee and cake for breakfast. Does that not explain it?_

_Sorry I've been dragging my heels, tres busy summer. But I'm here now, and that's all that matters…_

Raindrops on Roses 

Thanks to my dear, wonderful mother, I look like a low-class hooker. You see, I was in one of my rebel stages when I was supposed to be packing and told her to pack for me. She decided to pack all my clothes without washing them and, just my luck, she decided to pack one outfit clean…A tiny tank top and a miniskirt.

Not a good thing to wear on your first day of school.

Normally, I wouldn't care, but when boys are staring at you and attempting to look up your skirt down the hallway, not so fun.

To my credit, I tried my best to ignore them and focus on my book of poetry. Too bad boys are complete and total idiots.

One sidled up to me.

"Hey, hot stuff, you wanna come somewhere with me?" I frown and step to the side so I can keep walking. He steps back in my way.

"I said-"

"I would advise, if you want to have children eventually, that you get out of my way."

"Oh, come on, baby, you know you want me." I snap my book shut and glare at him.

"I'm warning you one more time; get out of my way." He didn't move. I started to bring my knee up when another guy came in.

"Hey, the lady said leave her alone." I blinked in surprise. Out of anything I would have expected, this was one of the last on the list. The guy who was bugging me got a scared look on his face and backed down.

"Sorry, man," the guy muttered, his face bright red. He turned and ran down the hallway. I turned and stared at the other guy.

"Woah, thanks," I told him. I started walking again. He was right there at my elbow. I finally turned to him.

"Can I help you?" I asked, straining to be polite.

"Yeah…I was thinking…You owe me one, right?"

"Yeah…I replied slowly, wondering where he was going with this.

"So…Would you maybe wanna go have dinner or catch a movie sometime?" I stop and stare at him.

"Are you _serious_?" I ask. He raises his eyebrows.

"You do owe me one." I frown.

"Fine, but I'm going to haggle. You can't take me to some sappy, romantic movie or a horror movie in hopes I'll hold your hand. Also, I'm not going with you to dinner."

"Fine, but I'm sitting with you at lunch."

"Fine. Friday. If Jamie doesn't need me."

"Jamie?"

"My sister."

"Oh. 7:00"

"Fine. Bye."

"Bye." I watch him walk the other direction, grin on his face, hands in his pockets. I think of something.

"Hey! What's your name?" I yell. He turns.

"William. William Dunbar." I nod and turn into my classroom. Then it hits me: I'm going on a date! How did that happen. I stop, realizing what I've said I'll do.

How will I get out of this? Fake being sick? Stand him up.

_You do owe him one…He saved you from that guy…_I think

_He didn't save me from anything…I could have taken care of him myself…_I answer back.

_You told him you owed him…You have to go._ It answers back.

_Make me,_ I think

"Hey, could you move, please? I need to get in." Someone says behind me. I jump.

"Oh, yeah…Sorry…" I reply. I step to the side of the door and let a girl dressed in head-to-toe black past. I bite my lip.

"Um…I'm sorry to bother you, but do we have assigned seating or do we sit wherever?" I ask her. She turns a little.

"Are you new?"

"Nope, I just felt like asking. _Yes_, I'm new." She smiles a little.

"We just sit wherever. D'you wanna sit with me? You seem more interesting than the person I normally sit with." I shrug and drop my bag next to where she sits. It's then that I realize my book's gone. I dive into my bag and try to find it with absolutely no luck. Finally, I pull my head out, scowling. The girl sitting next to me is messing with her cell phone. I tap her shoulder.

"Hey, you seen a book by Edgar Alan Poe? It's black with a picture of a raven on the front."

"Nope. Sorry." She goes back to whatever she's doing. I sigh and prop my chin on one of my hands, chewing on a strand of electric blue hair. A very short man waddles up to the desk and raps the board with a ruler, making half the class jump. I let my hair fall out of my mouth and yawn.

"Students!" he yells. Gawd, this guy is _loud_. "We have a newcomer in our midst! Miss Genevieve, would you please stand up!" I stared at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Genevieve, stand up!" I sighed and stood, putting my hands on my hips.

"Thank you! Now, young lady, would you tell the class why your parents decided to send you to us!"

"Because my half-wit mother knew my father wouldn't notice if we were gone and wanted to get rid of me and my sister." Scattered laughter. The teacher frowns.

"Well, then, what's your sister's name?"

"Why, do you want her to tell you, too? She doesn't speak in front of people." More laughing.

"I think it's best if you just sit down now, young lady."

"You're the one who told me to get up in the first place…" I reply, sitting back down and slumping in my chair.

He glares at me.

"Now, today we're going to begin with…" I tune him out, yawning. It's not like I don't know this already. I mean, I've read about this stuff and had practical experience already. Why take notes when you've memorized the dictionary?

The rest of the day goes fairly quickly, until lunch. Oh, what a disaster.

I take the lunch the lunch lady offers me and head for the back table I sat at this morning. I stop in my tracks.

There, on the table, sits my missing Poe book. Black cover, raven silhouette and all. I blink, set my tray down and open it. There's a note taped to the inside.

'You dropped this in the hallway, and I just thought I'd return it to you. I can't do the whole lunch thing, but don't think you're off the hook. I'll discuss the detail with you in a few. –William' I shake my head and sit down. Possibly, that boy is the most irritating one I've ever met…And the most interesting.

I hear footsteps and glance up. It's Jamie.

"Hey there!" she grins. I blink. Woah. She's normally depressed on first days of school, not this chipper.

"Happy much?" I'm startled into saying. I admit, I'm curious as to why she's so bright.

"Yeah. Guess what?" I sigh and slip a bookmark between the pages.

"What?" I watch her. She's almost glowing with happiness.

"I actually talked to someone!" she says happily. I blink again. Jamie, talk to someone on the first day of school? Again, woah.

"Wow…Who?" I ask. She stares at her hands.

"A boy." She winces. I heave a sigh.

"Jamie, boys are rotten scum that mess with your brain. Couldn't you have talked to a girl?" she shrugs.

"I know, but I was lost and he sort of helped me to class…and in class, too." She smiles. I open my mouth to reply when a boy and the girl I'd crashed into yesterday walk up.

"Hey, Genevieve," the girl says, smiling. I nod at her and lean over a little to study the rest of the group at the table. The kid with the hair sticking straight up says something. I ignore him and stare at his hair. How could he possibly get his hair that pointy? It could be fatal to the person hit with it! I notice something red in the corner of my eyes, and glance over. Jamie's blushing bright red. Oh, man.

"Um…Odd…" she says. I blink. What'd he say that was weird? I really need to pay attention to these things.

"That's okay, you can stay! Just come whenever you want." They turn and leave. I frown at Jamie.

"You could've gone." She mutters some excuse, but really I know she's just trying to protect me.

"Sure, you do." I tell her.

"No," she starts. I wave her off.

"_Go_."

"Genevieve?" William's back. Oh, my Gawd. Not now, I'd almost had her convinced!

"Yeah?" I ask, making my voice as icy as possible.

"I was wondering if we could study later. My friend was going to, but she can't, and you're new, so…" ah, this is his great excuse. And I'm stuck with studying, because I know Jamie doesn't like me arguing in front of her. I feel heat rise to my face.

"Eh…Sure." He nods for a few seconds and spots Jamie. I shoot him a warning glance, saying 'You mess with her, you die.'

"You must be Jamie. Genevieve mentioned you. I'm William. Pleasure." I see Jamie's eyes start to twinkle with laughter as she shakes his hand.

"Genevieve…" she begins. I groan. Here I am lecturing her, and _he_ shows up!

"Don't say a word," I tell her, grabbing my book to hide behind.

"So guys are rotten scum that mess up your brain, eh?"

"Yes, they are," there's a slight pause.

"Shoo." I tell her. She blinks.

"Huh?"

"Shoo. Go sit with them. Make friends. I'm not doing anything special, and we're both better off if you have friends. Shoo." I repeat. She frowns a little, but stands with her tray and walks over to their table. I see the pointy-haired guy move a kid in green over to make room for Jamie. She's blushing like mad. I laugh and shake my head a little before going back to my book.

-------+-------

Only two classes left before school's out for the day, and they seem freakishly short. It's like the whole world's conspiring against me to make me spend time with this William kid. I head straight for my room to do laundry. There's no way I'm going to study with him wearing my current clothes.

I stuff my clothes into a pay washer and hit the start button. Then, I grab my book and hop on top of it to read. I'm deep in a poem when I hear someone talking to me.

"We can't keep meeting like this." I lower my book slightly to see William leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. I glare at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be on the boys' floors?" I ask him pointedly. He grins.

"There's one room to do the laundry in, so we boys get to go to the girls' dorms to do our laundry. It's a pity, really. One time, three of the washers broke down and there was this huge line for the washers. Stunk like no other." I raise an eyebrow.

"Do I look like I care?"

"Why are you so rude to me?" The question throws me off balance. "I mean, I saved you from that guy trying to get you-"

"Shall I remind you that you forced me to go on a date with you right afterwards?"

"And all you do is give me funny looks and barely speak to me."

"And then you confronted me during lunch, in front of my sister, _might I add_…"

"All I wanted was for you to give me a chance." I stop and feel my mouth drop open. _What! _He shakes his head.

"You have no clue how beautiful you are, do you? And all you do is detach yourself from being alive! I just wanted to get a _chance_ with you, which I _know_ some guys here would _kill_ for, _by _the way!" I stare at him and set my book down. What now?

"You don't even care, do you? I should've known better." He shakes his head and stuffs a handful of black and red clothes into a washer and starts to walk away.

"Wait." I tell him. I hop off my washer and walk over to him.

"Would you mind helping me study tonight? I'm really new and don't know anything." He stares at me.

"Also…I'd love to go on a date with you." His jaw drops. I grin.

"See you around." I turn and grab my book. I hear him leave and grin to myself, slightly perplexed. Once again, I can't register what just happened. It's like I can't control myself around him, unlike everyone else.

Well, he was pretty cute. His hair was a cool color, and he had awesome eyes. And his lips-

_WOAH,_ don't _go there! _I tell myself.

Before I know it, he's back to collect his clothes and put them in the dryer, like me.

"So, um, we never agreed on a time and place." He says. I blink.

"Um…How about 5:30 at one of the benches outside?" I ask, embarrassed. He nods.

"Yeah, that'd be great." I smile. He smiles a little, too and leaves again. I shake my head to myself.

…:…

I grab a faded green t-shirt and some loose black pants and pull them on. When they're completely on and pulled down, I sigh in relief. These clothes are sooooooo comfortable!

Unlike the clothes I'd worn today. I frown a little at the memory, and put my earrings in. There's a knock on the door. I frown and pull my shoes on as I go to the door.

"Okay, we were supposed to meet at the bench, why are you-" I open the door. It's Jamie. Her eyes are red and puffy looking. I immediately drop my other shoe and pull her in.

"Jamie, what happened? What's wrong?" I asked. She shrugs and sits on the bed.

"I don't want to talk about it. But…Could I just hang out here for the night, please?" I nod.

"Yeah. I can stay here with you. It'll be great, I hooked up a TV, and I can go check out some movies at whatever rental place is convenient, and we can have fun." I trail off, waiting for her reaction.

"No, it's all right. You…You were going out, weren't you?"

"Well…"

"It was William. I just remembered."

"He told you!" I pull back and cross my arms.

"I ran into him in the courtyard below. I asked him what he was doing, and he said waiting for you."

"Lovely"

"He really likes you, Gen."

"I know. He told me. He also told me how beautiful I am."

"Wow. And not even to the first date yet."

"Uh-huh, and right after that he told me how stuck-up I am." Jamie laughs, and sniffs. I frown again.

"Okay, tell me."

"No. And that's the only 'no I'm going to say, so don't expect me to start a 'yes' 'no' match, cus I'm not really in the mood for it right now, 'kay?" I cross my arms. For one, it really bugs me when there's something bugging Jamie and she won't tell me. And it really bugs me to think there's something she can't or won't tell me. Does she want to have friends and ditch me.

I feel panic starting to blossom in my chest. I swallow it and frown.

"Fine. Well, I have to go." I reply coldly, and grab my backpack.

"Gen, don't be mad." She says behind me. I pause slightly at the door, grab the handle and close it behind me.

* * *

_Okay, not the most I could have done with this chapter, I know, but I have to leave lyokolady with something to do! Plus, it seemed like a good place to stop._

_Long lost sorrow out!_


	4. Chapter 4: Sissy's Scheme

_This is lyokolady speaking, my dahlins! I hope you enjoy this inhumanly large chapter...sorry for making it so long. Jamie's day is very complicated and I had to end it somewhere where you could get a good long chappie off Morgan:D So enjoy this loevely chapter. Really brings out the evil in some people and the niceness in others._

Chapter 4: Sissy's Scheme

My sister had to be the nicest person in the world, letting me go to sit with Odd and his friends. Truthfully, I hadn't wanted her to let me go. I was shaking beyond belief at the thought of being over at _his_ table. And for the fact that Odd made him scoot over so I'd sit next to him was even more frightening…but I love it.

"Okay, Ulrich, you remember Jamie," Odd grins, waving Ulrich.

Ulrich smiles and nods. "Yeah, hey."

Stupid cheeks…there they go again. Say something you prat, say _something!_ "Um…I'm Jamie."

Oh my gosh…I did _not _just say that! I duck down and I can feel my eyes burn hotter than my cheeks. To my surprise, Ulrich is laughing. Why is he laughing? He must think I'm an idiot! A huge idiot!

"I think I got your name down but…pleasure to meet you again, Jamie," Ulrich says.

What? He…he doesn't care? He was…joking with me! YES!

I finally have enough courage to look up to see the rest of the people. There's Jeremie, Yumi, and Aelita as the people I haven't met before. After the introductions, the group begins chatting.

"So guys, what're the plans for the weekend?" Odd asks eagerly.

Nothing…nothing…and nothing. The most I'll do is hang out with Gen. What a life…but my sister's worth it.

"Actually, I'm planning on going swimming," Yumi said.

I look so scrawny is a swimsuit…and ugly. I hate showing skin too. Everyone used to make fun of my scrawny self at my old school…it can't happen here. It won't happen here.

I look to Ulrich to see what he thinks. If I'm lucky, I'll be able to hang out with him! Oh no…he's smiling…and nodding.

"That sounds fun! Why don't we all go?" Ulrich suggests.

Jeremie shakes his head. "No way. I have some programs to run for Ly-"

I look up fast as Yumi elbows Jeremie and all the others shoot him a look. Jeremie blushes and grins sheepishly. "I…just have some stuff to do that's all."

Aelita nods and looks at me. Don't say anything…

"So, what're you doing over the long weekend, Jamie?" Aelita asks.

Oh no.

"Um…nothing really. I might just hang with my sister," I say. What a lame answer. A _lame_ answer.

The bell rings and everyone stands. Of course I stand with them and walk with them to our next class. Odd walks next to me. "Why don't you come swimming with us, tomorrow?"

"I-I…can't. I have plans," I say. Boy am I stupid. I should've just stayed with Genevieve.

Ulrich turns to me. He's so cute…but why does he have to talk to me about this. "I thought you just said you were just going to hang with your sister."

"Oh-oh…well, I-what I mean is-" My cheeks are on fire. I can't do this. I really can't do this. Why did I ask myself what it would be like to branch out, hm? Why? Why? _Why? _

Aelita, beautiful, awesome Aelita comes to the rescue. "I think hanging with her sister might be too important to her, right?"

Yes…_yes! _"Yeah…it is. I mean, it is! Of course! My sister and me need to bond. I mean, you got to love your siblings right?"

"Sure," Ulrich mutters sourly and walks off with Jeremy.

Oh no…did I make him mad?

Odd shakes his head. "Don't worry about Ulrich. He doesn't have a good relationship with his older brother."

"Oh," I nod.

Odd walks with me longer. "So what's really bothering you?"

"Nothing…" I say.

Odd laughs and puts an arm around my shoulder. AGH! A boy is touching me! And it feels…kind of nice… "Oh come on…I can see past that cage anytime."

"Am I…that obvious?" I say.

Odd laughs…nice laugh. Not like Ulrich's…funner, livelier.

"Just a little," he says.

"I'm just…really, really shy, that's all," I blurt out.

"Ah ha, but you didn't seem to have a problem trying to get rid of me earlier did you?" Odd asks.

No…I didn't. Why is that?

"Well, that was…different."

"Different how?" Odd asks.

"Different like…uh…"

"Right."

We head to class in silence and the rest of the day seems to go on horribly boring. But it was okay because I got to stare at Ulrich's head in most of my classes…and Odd was a constant companion throughout it all.

The last class finally came up and I landed sitting next to Sissy.

"Hey, brat," she says the second I sit down. I try and ignore her, but my face is in flames again.

Sissy leans across. "You see, I have a problem."

"Oh?" I say.

"You are friends with _my_ man," she continued.

You mean…MY MAN! If I ever had enough backbone to say so.

"And I don't like that. So, you have to tell Ulrich that you think he and all his friends are the worst people on earth and that you will never be their friends again, okay?" Sissy asked.

I laughed. All I could do was laugh. She had nothing on me. I had nothing wrong with my past, no secrets to keep. Sissy had no idea what she was talking about.

"You laugh now…see me after class or I'll do something that'll break your friendship with them…and your sister's friend, William," Sissy grinned.

I froze for a moment. What was she talking about? Genevieve didn't even like William did she? But…what if she did? If I did something to ruin Genevieve's first friend…thing…she'd kill me.

I spent the rest of class mulling this over. It was a lose lose situation. But first I had to know all the facts.

The bell rang and I raced out of the room. Odd called after me but I ran and ignored him. After this, I doubted he would be my friend anyway. Whatever Sissy had to say it wasn't good.

I looked around, trying not to make eye contact. I didn't like looking at people directly in the eyes. I wouldn't know what to say if they spoke to me.

Finally I found her, standing by a tree with some weird looking boys. Great, more boys. More being uncomfortable. Curse myself for being so shy…

"Alright Sissy, what is it?" I ask.

"You're sister is going on a date with William later as I understand by my sources," Sissy said, grinning deviously.

I frown. "No…they're just studying together."

Sissy roles her eyes. "Come on, are you as dense as Odd?"

"Odd isn't-"

"Whatever. Come on. She's hanging with William, a romantic in all type of talk. Something's bound to happen," Sissy said.

But Gen…

"My sister isn't the…guy going kind of girl, Sissy," I said.

"Well, looks like William's got her mind changed," Sissy shrugged. "Anyways, back to the point. I don't want you hanging around with Ulrich or Odd or _any_ of them anymore. I mean, why should they be your friends? I've known them longer and they haven't let me in the group."

Maybe because you're such a jerk… "Well, you can't just force me to give up the only friends I have!"

"Yes, I can."

I glare at Sissy. Who does she think she is? "How?"

"Easy. I can ruin your sister's relationship by telling William that Yumi about his new friend. She may like Ulrich but she's still mulling it over with dear William. She'll be mad, all right. And then I she can relay the news back to her friends and they won'' want to associate with the girl whose sister stole William! It's flawless," Sissy smirked.

Oh no…she was right! She COULD ruin it for me! And more importantly, she could ruin it for Gen too! I can't believe this is happening. Tears sting my eyes and I run away.

"You do it or I will!" Sissy screamed after me.

I couldn't face them now. I just met them this morning! I just…I just got new friends. And now they were going to hate me. But I had to say something. I had to. I couldn't let stupid Sissy hurt my sister.

I hid in the bathroom for a few hours before I finally came out and began walking slowly down the hall to my doom.

I hate my life. I hate it I hate it!

And then I see him. Ulrich stands out above the rest (well, besides Odd and his hair, of course) with his cool attitude. There he's standing with Jeremie, Odd and Aelita. Yumi…I think is a day border so she's already home.

I realize it might be a good thing. She'll hear my rejection from another source. And she won't have to get up in my face. Something about her made me feel she would.

I stop in front of Ulrich with my head lowered. I hear him say my name. I like how it sounds with his voice but I push the thought aside. He's going to hate me.

"Ulrich…I don't like you."

"…what?"

"I don't like you. I hate you! In fact, I hate you all! You all are such jerks! I can't believe I even thought I could be friends with freaks like you!" I was crying and yelling at the same time by now. And now that I hate started, I couldn't stop. "You're so stuck up and snobby and full of yourselves that it's unimaginable!"

I look up and wish I hadn't. Ulrich's calm face had twisted into a nasty scowl. His sharp brown eyes were driving into to mine so hard, it's unbelievable that I'm not bleeding right at this second. Jeremie looked astonished, slowly reaching up to tip his glasses down and stare at me. I shiver at Odd's gaze. He, too, looked surprised but he was slowly shaking his head in disbelief. Aelita looked as just as unforgiving as Ulrich, just a little lessened then him.

I nod curtly and spin around, walking away. I run. I can't help it but run and cry. What have I done? What…have…I…DONE?

My only solitude would be with my sister…but we were just separated into two different rooms as I was told. She said she'd move my stuff…

I go and sit by the trunk of a tree, sobbing. What could I do? I can't face my sister! I can't!

"Jamie, right?"

I look up to see William. "Yeah? What?"

This guy better be good to her…or I'll-

"I was just waiting for your sister. We're going out."

"I'm very happy for you," I reply shortly. Wow…where did that come from? I've never been so rude…it must have rubbed off on me after I had to tell off Ulrich.

"Well…I just want you to know…I'm going to be good to her," he said.

A mind reader…wow.

"I really care about her. I think she could be really nice even…under that feisty mask she has on," William continued.

Sissy was right…he was a romantic. That made me feel so much better. My sister might even be happy.

I sniff and move to stand to find a hand in my face. I look up and manage a weak smile. My sister will be happy. This was all worth it…I suppose. "Thanks…"

"Hey…are you all right?"

"Fine…I…gotta go. I'll tell Genevieve to hurry up," I say.

"Oh…okay," William says as I walk off.

I'm near tears again but I wipe my eyes and put on a strong face, heading to my sister's new room. I knock.

"Okay, we were supposed to meet at the bench, why are you-" My sister opens the door and sees me. She drops her shoe and drags me into the room.

"Jamie, what's wrong? What happened?" she asks.

I love her so much for this. And William was right…she was really nice under her exterior. I knew it all along, I think…but I guess it takes a social meltdown for one to really appreciate their family.

I didn't want to go to my new room. This one had the scent of my sister and home…I didn't want it to go away. "I don't want to talk about it. But…Could I just hang out here for the night, please?"

Gen nods and I want to hug her.

"Yeah. I can stay here with you. It'll be great, I hooked up a TV, and I can go check out some movies at whatever rental place is convenient, and we can have fun," Gen says, looking at me expectantly.

I bite back another grateful sob. I can't tell her. And she's got to be happy! "No, it's all right. You…You were going out, weren't you?"

"Well…"

She shouldn't try lying to me. I am her sister after all…lying can't get through me. I frown. "It was William. I just remembered."

"He told you!" My sister stiffens and crosses her arms. I sigh. Same old Genevieve.

"I ran into him in the courtyard below. I asked him what he was doing, and he said waiting for you."

"Lovely."

"He really likes you, Gen."

"I know. He told me. He also told me how beautiful I am."

That I'm surprised about. This guy was really forward. But I think it's this kind of difference that'll keep Genevieve interested. "Wow. And not even to the first date yet."

"Uh-huh, and right after that he told me how stuck-up I am." I laugh. William sounded like a really interesting guy. Actually, he kind of reminds me of Odd…I already miss him.

"Okay, tell me."

I look at my sister again and tears begin to form. Luckily the lights are slightly dimmed so she can't see. But I can't tell her. She would call me stupid and make me regret ever helping her. So I won't.

"No. And that's the only 'no I'm going to say, so don't expect me to start a 'yes' 'no' match, cause I'm not really in the mood for it right now, 'kay?"

My sister glares at me and folds her arms. I shake and I want to cry again. I can't have my sister angry with me either! I need her! No…I need her more than anything! But I understand why she is mad…I usually tell her everything. I never not tell her…maybe when we're old and gray I'll say something about this…when she's more forgiving.

"Fine. Well, I have to go." Gen says, her voice almost as painfully hard as Ulrich's stare.

I sit crossed on her bed as she opens the door, her back facing me. "Gen…don't be mad."

And she left without another word. The second her feet were far from hearing distance, I cried and cried.

How could this have happened? How could I have screwed this up? I knew I shouldn't have spoken to Odd! Gen was right! Boys are rotten scum that mess around with our brains…and Sissy is too!

I curl up into a ball, and eventually fall asleep.

Hours later I hear my sister come in.

"Hey," I say. I hope she still isn't mad…

She looks flustered and giddy almost. "Hey…"

"So…are you going to tell me about your date?"

"I…" Gen suddenly looks at me fast. "Not until you tell me what happened with you."

I bit my lip. "I guess I'll never know then…"


	5. Chapter 5: Headstrong

_Hey, it's me again…It's okay to throw sharp things, I'm a bad person. Well…I'm here now and I've most definitely had enough time to think through this, so…_

**Headstrong**

I close my dorm room door behind me, worry settling in on my chest. Jamie isn't necessarily the most together person I know, but it still freaks me out to see her cry.

I mean, I haven't seen her cry since third grade when Dad almost got hit by a car. If that Ulrich kid hurt her, I will tear him apart piece by piece. I glare at the door in front of me and push it open to go down the stairs. I knew it. I just knew that boy was going to hurt her. And now he had…I was a horrible sister. I'd seen the danger but I hadn't helped Jamie when she needed it. Some friend I am. Some sister.

I'm so mad I can feel little pins pricking my cheeks. I clench my fists and cross my arms across my chest. Boys are bad news, I always knew. Ever since first grade, when one pushed Jamie in the sand and I beat him up, I'd been protecting her from them. Was I so distracted by this William guy that I couldn't even see how my sister was feeling?

I pause in the middle of the stairway.

Maybe I shouldn't go on this date. Maybe this could lead to more.

I close my eyes.

I can't let myself be hurt again. I had made my heart like stone to anyone but my sister since I was little. Letting people in hurt you. All they ever do is let you down. My parents are a good enough example of that. My father can't remember my name half the time and my mother's nails are more important to her than her own daughters.

I don't want this life. I don't like myself. I don't like who I become when I'm angry, and I read to escape from it all.

"Oh, great, another one. You gonna yell at us, too?" someone's voice comes from behind me. I open my eyes and turn my head to see who it is. It's that jerk, Ulrich.

"What did you do to Jamie?" I spit at him. He gives me a strange look.

"_We_ didn't do anything to Jamie. She did something to us." Oh, that liar. I see the hate in his eyes. If only I'd seen it sooner, if only…

"Liar." I reply coldly. Jamie wouldn't. I know her better than anybody. I've known her for her whole life. She's too shy to do anything to people, especially ones she'd just met.

"If you don't believe me, just ask her." He tells me coldly.

"I, unlike you, have confidence in people. I, also unlike you, have class. I'm not going to believe you because you very obviously are lying, which you would know if you knew Jamie, which, again, you very obviously don't. So go back to those people and leave us both alone; she didn't do anything to you." I'm so angry I can't feel my face. My fingernails are cutting into my palms and my whole body is rigid. He glares at me and starts to say something before I hear William's voice.

"Is there a problem here?" I grasp the railing and turn to look at him. He looks a little unsure, and a little mad.

"William, this is none of your business." Ulrich says to him.

"Leave her alone, Ulrich." William reaches the step I've stopped on and takes my hand. I feel a little shock and stare at him in surprise. Why is he touching me? He smiles at me for a second before turning back to Ulrich.

"Just go away, Stern. You've lost. Just let it go." Ulrich closes his mouth in a hard line and turns on his heel to go back up the stairs.

"You really didn't have to do that," I scold him, barely masking the shakiness in my voice. He still hasn't let go of my hand, even though we're walking down the stairs now and Ulrich isn't in sight. He just shakes his head.

"I did. I'm supposed to stand up for you." Oh, no. Please, please don't be nice to me now. This is not the best time…

"And why is that?" I try to make my voice angry. It isn't working so well. I just kind of sound happy. Like I'm flirting.

Holy crap! I'm flirting with a guy…Someone write this down, it's a historical moment…

"Because I like you." He answers, looking me right in the eyes. I stumble on the stairs in confusion and he holds me up.

"You all right?" he sounds worried, "I didn't mean to come on too strong, but I want to be honest." He sounds guilty. Say something, Genevieve!

"I, um, well…I like you, too." Oh, fabulous. Here we go again with the blushing. What is _wrong_ with me?

"That's great." He's trying not to smile, I can tell. I guess that wouldn't seem cool. I roll my eyes, looking away from him, but the truth is that I can't stop smiling, either. I'm a ditz. Why he wants me, I have no clue.

We're outside now. The sun is starting to set, surprisingly, and it's casting everything in shadows. It's eerie, but also beautiful. I see William's bags piled on a bench, along with a rose. I pause and he lets go of my hand to pick his stuff up. My hand feels cold without his in it. I shove my hands in my pockets so he can't see them shaking.

"Did you actually want or need to study?" William asked. I shrugged.

"I think I'm good with classes, as far as studying goes."

"So tonight was just a ploy to spend time with me?" he asks, a look I don't recognize on his face. I nod hesitantly.

"Well…Yeah."

"Good. I know a place we can go." He says calmly, as though he expected this. He takes the hand I'm lifted to brush a lock of hair from my face and pulls me along after him.

"Where are we going?" I gasp out. He laughs and runs faster.

"It's a surprise." I hear him say. All right then. I hope it's not something bad…

We run past a fence I'm pretty sure marks the end of campus grounds, past the trees and past several shops. I'm beginning to wonder when we'll stop when we finally do. We're at the top of a hill. There's a great view of the setting sun, casting its final rays out across the city I can now see clearly. The clouds hanging in the sky are turning rosy pink, watered-down red and orange. The other edge of the sky is darker, midnight blue and silver stars.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asks finally.

"Yes," I whisper, "Yes, it is."

---+---

In short, the night was perfect. We stayed up late, watching the stars on the blanket he brought with him.

I guess I'm really see-through.

Well, it was amazing. I think for the first time in a long time, I was happy. Just happy, no thoughts holding me back, nothing. He makes me the person I would be in a fairer world. Wish that we didn't have to go back, but we did. School and all, you know.

He left me at the door with the rose and a kiss on the cheek. That was around 1 in the morning.

I'd forgotten completely about Jamie and whatever her drama was. But it all came back to me when I opened the door.

"Hey," Jamie says. Her eyes are puffy and red, and her hair is sticking up in random directions like she's been pulling at it. She looks genuinely distressed.

"Hey…" I trail off. Our fight was simple, and small. It's such a stupid thing to hang between us. We're so bonded we're practically joined at the hip. But there it is…And it hangs in the air between us like a rain-filled cloud the sun can't make go away.

"So, are you going to tell me about your date?" I half-smile to myself at the memory.

"I…" I glance at her, at her dirty clothes, bloodshot eyes, tear streaked cheeks, "Not until you tell me what happened to you." She bites her lip and her eyes fill with tears again. She blinks them away.

"I guess I'll never know, then." She lies back down on the bed and rolls over, facing the wall. I close my eyes.

We never fight. We're all we have. So we can't fight. There has to be some way to fix this…

"Jamie, I…" I can't think of anything to say. My vision is blurring, and the numbers on the clock mock me, reminding me of how tired I'm going to be in the morning. I shake my head in the darkness, lie down and try to sleep. How ever well that's going to work…

---+---

Today is already worse than yesterday, and it's only 8.

Jamie was gone when I got up. She made the bed, and it was like she'd never been there. The water was cold by the time I got to the showers and there wasn't any coffee left in the coffee machine when I got downstairs. I couldn't find Jamie anywhere when I looked, and I feel like I slept on rocks. I feel like the world is conspiring against me.

I'm about to head back to my room and go back to sleep when William walks up and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Hey," he says, and my day brightens just a little bit. I move his hands, only letting go of one and smile just a little.

"Hi." I reply. He frowns.

"You all right?" I shrug. I don't feel like unloading all my emotional baggage onto him right now.

"Is it Jamie?" he asks, frowning a little.

"She…Yeah." I say, staring at the ground. I shuffle my feet a little, making imprints of my boots on the ground.

"Hey," he says, squeezing my hand a little, "It's gonna be all right." I look at him. Yeah, right. What does he know?

He seems to hear disbelief in my silence.

"I'm serious. You two are closer than anyone I know. I'm sure you'll work it out." He believes in himself so much, it's hard not to believe him, too. I look him in the eyes.

"We've never really fought before…" I sigh, "I wish I just knew what was going on with her…I know it has something to do with that _Ulrich_ kid…" I spit out his name like a curse. There's something wrong with that boy, I just know it. Whatever he did to Jamie, he will pay for it. But I don't tell Will this-he would worry. I'm not sure how I know this, but I do.

"Well, maybe you guys just need some time to talk. Some alone time. You know?" I shrug, looking back down at the swirls I've made in the dirt.

"Hey, I was wondering if you're doing anything tonight." I look up at him in surprise. He wants to go out again? So soon?

"I'm not sure," I say slowly, "If Jamie doesn't need me…" He nods understandingly.

"Yeah, I figured. Well, if she doesn't need you…Do you want to go out?" he looks so nervous. It makes me want to laugh.

"Of course. Are we going back to the hill?" I ask. He shakes his head and smiles so brilliantly at me that it makes me catch my breath.

"Nope. I want to show you something else." I grin back at him and he pulls me close and tips my chin upward. I lean closer to him and close my eyes…

"Gen? Could I talk to you for a second?" I pull back from Will so fast, I trip and fall flat on the ground, hitting my head on a rock.

"Gen, are you all right? Can you hear me?" Jamie and Will's worried faces swim into focus. I blink a few times.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply shakily. I feel someone grasp my hand and pull me up. I stand carefully, and my head starts to pound. I lift my free hand up and press it against my forehead.

"Gen, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." Jamie's whispers sadly. I shake my head. Bad idea.

"Ouch. No, it was my fault. You know me, can't walk over a flat surface without finding something to fall over." She smiles at me.

"That's not true." I smile back.

"You're right. It isn't." she laughs a little. Will lets go of my hand.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right?" he asks, worry still in his voice. I nod. Again, bad idea.

"yeah. Just give us a few minutes, okay?" I ask him gently, letting go of his hand. He nods.

"Yeah, all right." He walks off and leans against a wall, like he was when I first saw him. As I watch, Yumi walks up and starts talking to him. I grit my teeth and glare at her back.

"I'm sorry." Jamie says again. I look at her.

"I told you it wasn't your fault." She shakes her head. I notice that she took a shower, and looks much better than last night.

"Not that. Everything. Avoiding you, keeping things from you. I'd be willing to bet I ruined your night last night." I sigh. She has this habit of blaming everything on herself that I hate.

"It was great. And I was too pushy. You should be allowed to have your own life. Just because I'm overprotective doesn't mean you should live under a rock, Jamie. Really, it's fine. I'm sorry for being so horrible." She smiles a little.

"Guess it just gets to be a habit, huh?" she teases, I smack her arm a lightly.

"Hey, just cus I forgive you doesn't mean you can get away with that." I laugh. She grins.

"Yes, it does." We stand there and smile at each other like idiots for a second before I spot something in the distance. I frown.

"Hey,what is…" is all I can get out before it hits.


End file.
